Confessions of a Gundam Obsessor
by Dolphina Moonbeam
Summary: The rating's for little language and Relena and Dorothy bashing so watch out. My most-likely sad attempt at humour but give it a try, you might like it ^_^


Confessions of a Gundam Fan

_Note from Author: I would like to emphasize I don't own Gundam Wing, Nor do I own the list that follows in this fic. The list(Ways To Know You're Obessesed With GW) is in bold and was written by Merodi Quaterine Winner, thanks for giving me permission to use it ^_^ This isn't a normal fic, inspired by Merodi's list and the thoughts running through my head as I read this hysterical masterpiece. Enjoy! And if you're gonna flame me, you'll be laughed at...you could also not be a wuss and add in your email so maybe I can justify myself. Oh and btw, much Dorothy bashing and some Relena bashing. _

Wufei: Get on with it Onna! 

Author: ::raises an eyebrow:: Merodi, maybe you're list should include, "When you have the Gundam guys as muses in the intros of your fanfics." 

I yawned. Boring day so far. I was babysitting my infant nephew while my sister went to work. He was in one of those strange moods that day, I fed him breakfast, he fell asleep while drinking his bottle meaning he would sleep until one in the afternoon. It was ten in the morning. I couldn't go anywhere, the house was clean, my room ::gasp:: was actually neat, my three cats were all taken care of, they had their food and water, their coats brushed and nails clipped(I ought to open up my own pet beauty salon), I was stuck on a GW fic for my friends birthday and didn't feel like updating my Kalis Journey series. I sighed and decided to go online. I answered my ton of email, no one was online, so I decided to hit Fanfiction.net and find something to cheer me up. After a few fics, mainly humorous ones, I was hyper...and hungry. 

Ten minutes later I made my way back to the computer with a turkey sandwich, chips, a little bit of dip, a glass of soda, a pitcher of grape Kool-Aid, then I decided to run back to the kitchen for a handful of Oreo's and the Brita water pitcher. You probably think this is a bit much, but the past few days I had been so busy and truthfully I've forgotten to eat. The Kool-Aid, yeah I drink about four quarts of that stuff a day. I fill my glass up halfway then fill the rest with the filtered water. Plain water tastes funny to me. 

Anyhow, I munch on my lunch, feeling my hyperness reaching it's peak point when something caught my eye. 

"Ways to know you're obessed with Gundam huh?" I say aloud to no one. "Oh boy, this ought to be fun." 

I click on the story, and realize it's a list. Out of curiosity I go to the bottom. 148? Wow, most lists I read were no more than perhaps seventy. This I had to read. 

**1. Every time you meet a new person you cover your face with your hands and run.**

I giggled, remembering Heero. The first time I saw him on TV was Endless Waltz, then a week later I grabbed the first four episodes in Japanese with subtitles. Pretty amusing, way different than the manga. Decided the anime is much better. 

**2. You yell "omae o korosu" when your best friend annoys you.**

Another giggle escaped me. A few of my friends and I decided that we take on the guys' personalities. I'm usually Duo. One friend is Heero, but I can't say that was ever said to me. The other takes on Wufei, the worst insult I get is "You weak woman!!!" That reminds me to call said Wufei-obsessed friend later. Along with the one who I'm dubbing Quatre, she's sweet and does have some Arabian blood in her.(that's you Nessa-chan ^_^) 

**3. Every time NASA sends a rocket to the moon, you wonder who's _really_ in charge of NASA.**

I take a long gulp of Kool-Aid, my soda already long gone. "Oh come on, everyone knows that Lady Une is in charge there." I grin knowing that my other Gundam crazed friends would probably groan by now. 

**4. When you study astronomy in Earth Science, you ask where the new OZ base is.**

I laugh out loud. It's been a while since Earth Science but I could imagine someone asking that. Of course, I don't believe the teacher would answer. SHE/HE'S AN OZ OFFICER I SWEAR! heehee...started remembering my science teacher and laugh even harder. Mrs. Levy was one of the sweetest teachers in the school, and she was such a tiny little lady...but then again I remeber Lady Une...shudder...continue. 

**5. If they know, you kill them.**

Would someone wack off Mr. Taylor then please??? Nah, I'd send them to a mental institute, would have to go there anyways to up my medication. Heehee. Joking. 

**6. Your kid's first word is "Injustwiss"**

I stifle another laugh and remember my nephew asleep in his crib downstairs. If his first word(s) have anything to do with any anime, my sister would hold me completly responsible and probably want my head on a platter. 

**7. When you get angry at a girl you yell "Kuso onna!" Especially odd if you are a girl.**

I blink a few times, nibbing on the edge of my third Oreo. If I knew as much Japanese back when I was still in high school as I do now, school definately would have been a lot more interesting. There were a lot of girls I'd like to have a few choice words with. Muahaha. 

**8. You keep a mallet in your purse, which you call 'hammer-space', just for those special occasions when your boyfriend calls you a "Kuso onna."**

I have to giggle again. Last year I didn't have a boyfriend, but I did have a guy whom I had to drag his sorry hide into choir class nearly every day. He pissed me off at times too so that mallet would have come in handy probably more often than not. 

**9. Your kid's first phrase is "Die evil witch" ...or something like that. *evilly grins***

I start laughing again. I would train my nephew to hate Relena and Dorothy. Muahaha(sorry for anyone out there who happens to like these two) 

**10. When you see a lonely person, you smile, walk up to them and sing "I'm Your Friend."**

I laugh out loud and start singing. "Yuuki o dashite dekakete ikou, Kimi to, I'll be your friend!" I fall out my chair laughing. I can feel those oreo's getting to me...and I still have over 100 more to go! 

**11. You play a musical duet with everyone you meet.**

I snicker. My fave Gundam scene. 

**12. You grow knee-length hair and pluck your eyebrows into a V shape.**

"AHHHH! I WOULD NEVER, _EVER_ DO THAT!" Quick note to self....remind best friend to kill me if I dye my hair blond and start looking anything like Catalonia. 

**13. You grow a braid.**

I definately laugh at this. I work at a local bookstore, there's this group of guys who come in once every other week and they proclaimed I was Duo's sister. Well, I have long brown hair that I usually wear in a braid to work(now I do every time I work just for those guys heehee), I wear more black clothing than anything else, and my eyes mirror my clothes so my eyes aren't violet but they are dark. This is where my nickname Shinigama comes from. 

**14. You start calling your friends by Japanese nicknames.**

Again, giggle. Only a few of them do I do that. In real life, I would compare people to anime characters, which in turn drives other people crazy. In those cases, as Heero would say, "Mission Accomplished." 

**15. You put a -chan aftyer everybody's name. Works especially well on those unsuspecting people who think you're cussing them out cause they don't know Japanese.**

Giggles galore. Online I would usually add "chan" or "kun" onto people's names. I haven't been convicted of cursing anyone out that way though. Not yet ^_^ more giggles, and I continue. 

**16. You install a self-destruct mechanism in every vehicle you own.**

Hey, not a bad idea, 

**17. Even bikes & scooters**

Heehee, my brother would never know what happened to his skateboard... 

**18. You go through 5 gallons of Crazy Glue, hair gel, and anything else you could help keep your hair spiked ///.**

I sigh, knowing a guy who wants his hair like Heero's. I told him the braid would be much, much easier...then of course he brings up the bangs, I argue that it's not necessary, and he replies it looks okay on me cause I'm a girl. Sigh. Next. 

**19. You try for hours to turn chibi. And fail. Miserably.**

Hmm, I guess I would look cute chibi, but that's in another universe. 

**20. You give up _looking_ like a chibi and just _act_ like one instead**

I laugh even more. When I act like a chibi I freak out everyone around me. Very funny stuff. 

**21. You add surnames to your already-serveral-miles-long Japanese name. Examples: Quatre Raberba Winner: Noble in the Desert & Merodi Quaterine Wiunner: Desert Angel.**

"Hmm, well, as if my real name weren't enough(the initials equal to M.E.D.M.M.C.) I still got a million nicknames. Well, one could always use more!" I grin and down another glass of Kool-Aid. 

**22. You spend hours trying to find pics of your favorite character(s).**

"Ah, poor people really don't know where to go looking? Of course there's tons of piccies of everyone so finding all of them could take hours." I grin and continue. 

**23. You give up cussing in Enlgish. All cursing is done in Japanese. It's _so_ much moire interesting that way!**

"Ha ha! Don't I know it!" I laugh, then suddenly remember my nephew is asleep downstairs and though sometimes he sleeps like a rock, a cranky baby is never a good thing." Also, the thought that I curse in Japanese all the time hits my mind. 

**24. You learn japanese through reading fics.**

Not quite true. I learned little words from fics, a few curses but the rest I learned from subbed anime. Lots of fun, I definately like Sailor Moon better that way ^_^ 

**25. You try to fit a character tro every movie and song in existence.**

**26. And actually succeed.**

Another giggle. I was worse than I thought. 

**27. You sing with the chara and theme sings that are in Japanese, even though your vocab is limited to 'baka' and 'onna'**

I'm grinning like a madwoman as I skip downstairs for more Oreo's. I knew more Japanese than that. Sure I sang along wih the songs but I knew what most of the words meant. I skipped back up to resume. 

**28. You try to bring a katana or gun to school in case there's a mission.**

"Not since Columbine." 

**29. Your best pick-up line is 'Omae o korosu' or, for those die hard Enlgish fans, 'I'm gonna kill you.'**

"Ha, if that's a pick-up line then I was the most popular girl in school! Hmm, then again the same people saying it ten thoudsand times a day probably does't count." 

**30. When you're invited to a birthday party, you rip up the invitation.**

A snicker this time. Damn bitch deserved it. 

**31. You stabbed someone to show how much you cared.**

I could feel my blood pressure rising. "Damn you Dorothy! I shall never forgive you for that one!" I remembered when I first heard Dorothy stabbed Quatre. It really, really ticked me off. Of course, giving me one m ore reason to hate a girl of Gundam. 

**32.You learn the flute or violin.Ê Just by listening to "Heart Throbbing Melody."Ê And that's still all you can play.Ê (Thanks to Aeris Strife, aka Hilde Maxwell for the name!Ê I thought "Quatre & Trowa (Instrumental) was the name!)**

"Interesting, never knew the song had a title. All I ever knew was that I loved it and it is the most kawaii scene in the series." I take another gulp of juice. Then I grin. "I know the flute! Haven't played it for years though, I wonder if I can figure it out on the recorder..." 

**33.You make a mask in art and wear it.Ê Especially confusing if you use your Japanese name while it's on and English when off.**

Is this in referance to Zechs? Probably..hmm, I'm not in art class anymore, but I wonder... still have the silver one from Halloween. I run downstairs and rumasge around my Halloween stuff. I keep it in a drawer cause sometimes I need the stuff during the year. I find my silver mask, and for fun I take my black cat ears. "Chibi Nekonami!" I rush back upstairs, giggling. 

**34.Your speeches are on wars, in which you mess up all the fact with the Eve Wars, or "How Having Your Wife Die Can Make You Gynophobic."**

"Gynophobic? Hmm, my vocab is definately not up to par. Good thing I never do speeches anymore." 

**35.You go to school using your best friend's name.Ê Especially confusing if your best friend does the same with your name**. 

I snicker. Ought to try that one. 

**36.You try to pet the lions at the circus.**

I laugh. "Actually, it's funny, I'm probably the only kid in America who never went to the circus." 

**37.You try to take French because Quatre's name comes from the French # 4.Ê (Thanks to Arabian Princess for the language it came from!)**

I laugh again. Spanish was confusing, now I'm teaching myself Japanese I'm not about to start another. 

**38.Your think the 'just-got-out-of-bed' look is just _you!_**

I start snickering. I'm not that bad. Not yet. 

**39.You replaced the little logo thing on the hood of your car with a model Gundam or gun.**

Hey! Great idea! Yo Sandrock!! Heehee, I start to imagine my 1/144 Sandrock model on the hood of my 1994 Nissan. Funny stuff. I wonder if anyone would actually steal it? 

**40.You wear tank tops and spandex.Ê Or weird white pants.**

I grin. A tank top and and bike shorts is my favorite outfit to wear in the house, don't think I'd actually wear that out. Weird White pants? They look comfy! I want em! 

**41.You do you hair in French twists.**

Ick, no, they would look terrible on me! 

**42.When someone says good bye, you break into a loud, obnoxious chorus of "Good Luck, Good Bye!"**

I giggle. Haven;t heard that song yet. Another Mental note; Download "Good Luck and Goodbye!" 

**43.You insist you're the God of Death.**

No, I insist I'm the Goddess of Death! Muahaha! 

**44.You buy the huge display of GW stuff at Suncoast.Ê *drool***

I pout. There's no Suncoast store near me, but I do have a Planet Comics and a Fourth World Comic store ^_^ 

**45.You own every GW shirt ever made.ÊÊ**

I have to pout again. The only one I saw had Wing Zero with it's stats. I can't find one of the Gundam Guys. 

**46.You got the hat with the mecha of your fav character.**

I sigh. Yet another thing I want but can't have as of yet. 

**47.You call your car after your fav mecha.**

I grin, imagining me introducing my car as Deathscythe. Sandrock might fit it better though, especially if I have Sandrock on my hood... 

**48.You try to e-mail Dr. J during class.**

I scream. Dr. J and the other scientists either freak me out or piss me off. I'm ready to kill Master O after what he did to my Duo-kun! 

**49.You yell "Injustice" at random intervals.**

That among other things. 

**50.You make a site for your fav character.**

I grin. I'm in the middle of my site, not sure if I want to go and make a shrine for just one. 

**51.And end up doing on for each.Ê They're all soooo kuwaii!Ê *sigh***

The fact that they all are hotties and very kawaii is there, but I still don't know about making shrines. 

**52.You have dreams involving 1 or more characters.**

I shudder. The last dream I had was that I was in my own Gundam, OZ had captured all five of the pilots and hypnotized them so that they believed that I was their enemy. I woke up with the hugest headache. 

**53.Your dream is to finally push Lena off the cliff in the episode.**

I grin and giggle maniacally. Oh what I wouldn't give to do that...cept I have the feeling I would have to take a number. 

**54.You shot your computer.**

Gasp! I would never! Then I blink. Who did that? What did I miss? 

**55.One corner of your room is a character shrine.**

Again I pout. I don't have enough room. 

**56.You own a 'sacred notebook' in which you store all your GW stuff.**

I grin. All notebooks are sacred. 

**57.You end up with a 'sacred bag' or 'sacred suitcase'.**

Hmm, not yet, interesting concept. 

**58.You insist you have two personalities.**

I don't insist, but I leave people to wonder. 

**59.You actually do have two personalities.**

I might. I grin, deciding that wa shte job of other people to determine the number of personalities I may have. 

**60.You carry rose petals with you everywhere- just in case.**

I definately have to laugh at this one. Once the roses start growing in my backyard I wear one in my hair. 

**61.You own a pink limo.**

Ick, no way, mine would be black. 

**62.You've taped every episode from Cartoon Network, even though they're edited and dubbed.**

I felt like crying. I missed two episodes. 

**63.You buy the unedited, subtitled version just for the heck of it.**

A sigh comes through. Too bad the tapes cost like 20$ each. 

**64.You own at least one Gundam model.**

Yup I do. 

**65.You own MS War.**

Not yet. 

**66.You know every fact about your fav character, from height to mecha.**

Pretty much 

**67.You know every fact about your fav character's mecha, from height to pilot.**

Eh, not really. 

**68.You know #66 & # 67 about every character.**

Now 66 better than 67 

**69.Your big final come up in World History and your knowledge of the Eve Wars somehow seeps into your Revolutionary War paper.**

Man, this list would be more fun if I was still in high school. 

**70.You cover every folder you own with pics- hand drawn during class *snore*- of charas.**

Eh, no good at drawing. I wonder if it counts that my animation notes leak out into fanfics. 

**71.You make up your own GW charas.**

Yep I do! 

**72.You cried with Quatre when his dad and Iria died in episode 21. *sniffle, reaches for a box of Kleenex***

I could feel the tears springing up in my eyes. That was so sad. Of course I usually fast forward from there on that episode, seeing Quatre laugh the way he does...shudder. 

**73.You've perfected the evil weasel laugh (Q-sama) and 'Tickle-Me-Elmo-On-Speed' laugh (Hee-chan).Ê (Thanks Cim for the name of Hee-chan's laugh!)**

Shudder intensifies. 

**74.You wear a hat like Duo's.Ê All the time.**

I can't find it! 

**75.You cut your hair short and dyed it blue. (think Hilde)**

Oh, no, way, in, hell! 

**76.You dream is to become Queen of the World.**

Nah 

**77.You fall in love with someone who's constantly changing personalities. (Treize & Lady Une, Lu & Zechs)**

Haven't met one of em yet. 

**78.You stalk every hot guy you meet.**

Oh hell yeah, what kind of Love Goddess would I be? 

**79.Instead of calling your boyfriend on the phone, you cup your hands around your mouth and yell his name for hours, begging him to kill you.**

Um, no. 

**80.He comes to kill you but can't for some reason.Ê (Why?!Ê Why can't you kill her & make her shaddap?!)**

Yeah! Damn you Heero! You chicken weakling!!!! 

**81.You like GW and talk about it constantly and get others hooked.**

Oh boy do I ever try. 

**82.You and your friends start an Anime Club so you can obsess in peace.Ê *mumbling something about baka imoutos...***

Hey, great idea, I really better do that. That would so rock!!! 

**83.You wear a spacesuit to school and threaten kids that look at you funny.**

Heehee, interesting, but no, I'd never do that. 

**84.For costume parties, Halloween, etc., you dress as your fav chara.**

I grin. I had been bugging my best friend and fellow Gundam fan about Halloween costumes...I bugged him about being a character from digimon(I wonder why he won't just grow out his hair a little and dye it blue!) But he could pass as Heero or Trowa, it's getting him into such tight clothing that probably bothers him 

**85.You go to all the anime conventions.**

I pout. There's I-CON, but that's sci-fi and not really anime. Why can;t anything fun ever happen where I live? 

**86.You drive an hour just to get to the other mall because it has an anime store even though you live 3 minutes from another mall.**

Damn, I must be lucky. I have two pretty good anime stores not more than ten or fifteen minutes away from me. 

**87.You rant about justice at the least opportune moments and keep it up for hours.**

I giggle. During a sleepover someone said I ranted in my sleep for half the night. 

**88.You collect camel, dragon, and lion plushies.**

Nah, not really..hmm, I know that's Quatre, Wufei and Trowa, how about bears for Heero and cats for Duo? I got a black cat plushie! 

**89.You become obsessed with tea.Ê *Where's my glass?Ê Oh there it is... *sip****

That reminds me that my Kool-Aid has run out. Good thing there was that pitcher of iced tea I made the other day. I run downstairs, tossing the empty pitcher in the sink before pulling out the one with the delicious brown liquid. I pour myself a glass to take a long sip(it's really hot today!) only to taste something quite different than tea. I spit it out into the sink and look at the glass. The liquid had more of a red tinge than brown. I smell it and take another sip. It's some sort of weird fruit punch. Damn it. Must have drank it all yesterday. I shrug and start ryumaging through the cabinets for more iced tea mix. I'd just make it from scratch with the tea bags but I was in a hurry. After coming close to turning every cabinet inside out, I find that the instant stuff is no where to be found. 

"AHHH! INJUSTICE!" I yell. I slap my hand over my mouth when I hear the baby stirring in the crib. I wait. Good. He hasn't woken up. I mumble various curses and settle on making another pitcher of Kool-Aid. Lemonade. I pour myself half the glass, grabs another handful of oreos and go back upstairs, now in a foul mood. I munch a couple of cookies as I fill the rest of my glass with water and continue my reading. 

**90.You become obsessed with sugar.Ê (think Duo)**

I smile slightly, taking a look at the cookies in my hand and the Kool-Aid in my glass. 

**91.You threaten to kill your best friend.Ê Multiple times.**

Oh yeah, how can you not? heehee 

**92.You cried when Cartoon Network took GW off.**

Hmmm, after taking a quick look ahead I realize that this time I wasn't into Gundam. 

**93.You started a petition to get it back on.**

I remembered finding one and signing it. 

**94.You cried when they took it off again.**

I cried out in anger for that one. I was pissed. Already CN had it in for them. Oh sure, on DBZ They can bleed, say "Damn"(I've heard it I swear!) and show people getting beat to death AND show the same series arch ten million times, but they only show GW one time around, edit out blood, won't let Duo say "God of Death" and won't let Heero say "I'm gonna kill you." I'm sorry but "I'll destroy you" and "I'll stop you" don't freaking cut it! Hmph. At least CN had the decency to play EW twice 

**95.You watch 30 minutes a day of GW tapes just for old time's sake.**

Heh heh, more like 90 

**96.You date your papers:Ê 4 June, After Colony 195.**

Heehee, I remember back in 10th grade I dated a paper "A long time ago," I was tempted to add "In a galaxy far, far away." 

**97.You emphasize each individual number when your math teacher calls on you for an answer.**

Huh? 

**98.You ask you science teacher how to make Gundanium in space.**

Ha, if only they all weren't so dumb 

**99.You refer to assignments as 'missions'.**

Oh hell yeah, those and whenever I have to go out to the store. 

**100.You refer to your teacher as 'sensei'.**

Heehee, only when I wanted to confuse them. One actually said, "Um, that isn't my name," 

**101.You speak in 'Hnn's.Ê Good for oral tests in Spanish.**

Nah, have too big a mouth for that 

**102.In fact, you just communicate in nods.**

eh, sometimes I'd fall into that stage 

**103.You only talk to your best friend.**

Usually she's the only one home! 

**104.You do this so often, pretty soon they can just know what you'd say so you don't have to do anything.**

Oh she's been able to do that for a while now. 

**105.You have nightmares about blowing your best friend into space.**

That earns me another shudder. I've had a few of those. 

**106.When a movie/show goes into a flashback, you fall to your knees and mutter something about 'cold'.**

Um, nah, 

**107.You carry a trunk instead of a suitcase.**

You know, it's funny, I want a trunk, I need a trunk, but I can't find one! 

**108.You draw pics of you & your fav chara.Ê All the time.Ê On everything.**

Eh, no good at drawing 

**109.You try to hack into all computers you see.**

Oh yeah, it's fun ^_^ 

**110.In fact, you do that to everything with a password.**

Yup yup yup 

**111.You want to be a mechanic.**

Nah, not really...know enough to fake it though 

**112.You want to start a Sweepers Group.**

Sweepers? I tap my head. I need to start waking up. The sugar isn't kicking in fast enough 

**113.You try to blow stuff up with anything you see.Ê Including 4th of July firecrackers.**

Heehee, I at least threaten to, much fun to see my freinds laugh at me, I give em a glare and they take me seriously ^_^ 

**114.When people are fighting, you yell 'We shouldn't be fighting at all!'**

Yeah sometimes, makes me sick to my stomach when my friends fight...sometimes I'm too much like Quatre-chan 

**115.You think the fighting scene in 'Shrek' should be cut out because it conflicts with your pacifistic ideals.**

Again a pout. I never saw Shrek. And besides, I'm no Pacifist 

**116.You insist you're a princess of an old country.**

I ought ta be! That would rock! 

**117.You do that so often, people start to believe it.**

Nah, 

**118.You'll never think of citrus fruit in the same way.**

If this were an anime, I think real cat ears would be sprouting. I remember I'm still wearing my mask and ears, and decide to keep em on. Heehee, lemons.... 

**119.You lapse into Japanese constantly.**

heehee only when I'm concentrating or upset 

**120.You start fights between people, call it a grand war while dreamily staring into space, and stab people.**

Shudder. Yewt another mental note: Tell best friend if I do or say anything in resemblance to Catalonia that she has ever right and privilage to kill me...or hurt me severly 

**121.You wear that ridiculous uniform to school.ÊÊ**

Ick no way! 

**122.You try using chopsticks as fencing coils during lunch break.**

I fall out of my chair laughing at this one. Sometimes I would bring my chopsticks to school to eat. One friend insisted on taking one and start a fencing battle with me. I tore it away from him and threatened to blow up his car muahaha 

**123.Your best insult is 'weak'.**

Oh no, no dearie I can do better than that 

**124.You always wear your hair in a bow at the nape of your neck.**

erm, no 

**125.You give the guy you like permission to kill your brother.**

Damn I give ANY guy permission to kill my brother! 

**126.You shot your best friend. Twice.**

...I blink and think about this one for a while. When Duo shot Heero, they weren't friends. Oh well, it's a list, it's humour, I still grin though. I wondered what it would have been like if me and my friend Silver met by holding guns to each other's heads. Would have been fairly funny. (Luv ya darling!) 

**127.Your eyes grow bigger than plates at the mere sight of sugar.**

Hmm, can't really tell, I usually dont have mirrors around 

**128.You make a pair of energy shotels and reenact battles.Ê Noisily.Ê With cussing.Ê Well, maybe not the one with shotels, but...**

Erm, nah, but I do get rowdy when I'm hyper...guess anyone does...but then again I doubt many others start jumping onto their friends giving them huge glomps. 

**129.Your goal is to get through the day alive.**

Oh yeah, it's the only way to live ^_- 

**130.You have hacked into the school databank.Ê Especially handy during report card time.Ê 100...100...100...**

heeheehee, if only I could 

**131.You pale at the mention of fencing.**

Actually the opposite....I'LL KILL YOU CATALONIA!!! 

**132.You finally got the glare© down.**

Heh heh -_- Don't tick me off 

**133.You believe there really is a Zero Space.**

I blink. Zero Space? Kinda missed that one somewhere...I know there's one in Animorphs, 

**134.You wear spandex just in case Spandex Space exists.**

It Does! 

**135.You're taller than your boyfriend. (Quatre & Dorothy)**

Oh they are so not a couple..... 

**136.People think you go out with your sister.**

I definately laugh at this one cause it's partly true. I have an older sister, seperated by about 6 years. We're about as close as two people can get without going inbto the relams of incest. When we say we know everything about each other, we're barely exagerating. But for the longest time my sister was so used to holding hands with me anywhere we went that it continued until recently. So anytime we went to the mall, we kept getting looks. Betcha anything they thought we were lesbians. Got worse when she was pregnant. 

**137.Your girlfriend's been missing for 8 years.Ê (Trowie & Midii)**

Hmm, not something I'm going to touch at the moment. 

**138.You have a communication system in your room just in case one of the guys needs you...**

If only I could. 

**139.You believe in blonde, blue-eyed Arabians.**

They exist dammit! 

**140.Your former hijacker is your butler.**

Huh? Pagan wasn't a hijacker, was he? I make yet another mental note to review my tapes. 

**141.You spike the punch.Ê And soda.Ê And tea...**

Uh oh....safehouses must be loads of fun...but who's responsible for that? 

**142.You play practical jokes on everybody you meet.**

Pretty much ^_^ heh heh 

**143.You make comp smiles for the charas:Ê ///. (trowa)ÊÊÊÊÊ /_\ (wufei)ÊÊÊ -_- (heero)ÊÊÊÊÊ :O (duo)ÊÊÊÊÊ '_~ (quatre)**

Eh I usually can't remember them all 

**144.You find yourself saying the GW chara's catch phrases.**

Yes I do 

**145.You can recite parts along with the characters on the show.**

Yep I most CERTAINLY do 

**146.You dislike the girls from GW cause they're competition.**

Oh hell yeah...damn bitches...but Noin's okay, Sally's not bad either 

**147.You read this.**

Heehee, how could I resist 

**148.You write this!**

Now I stare at this last one for a while. The thoughts had crossed my mind, but I'm usually not a very funny person. Plus I've seen about ten of these so what's the point? After 148 things, how can you continue? I think for a moment, then decide I better make good on those mental notes. 

"What a dishonor!" 

"But it's funny," 

"......." 

"Funny? That was hysterical!" 

"I'm gonna kill the author." 

I turn to them. 

"Wufei, loosen up. Quatre, sweet as always. Trowa, silent as per usual. Duo, calm down, and gets your hands off my oreos! And Heero you will not lay a finger on the author!" 

All five nod. "Yes Ma'am." 

This has been the confession of a Gundam Obsessor. Thank you and Goodnight.


End file.
